In one conventional form of paper trimmer, a base is provided for supporting paper to be cut by a cutter blade pivotally mounted to a one edge portion of the base.
It is common in offices to provide, in the same general area in which the paper trimmer is located, additional office supplies and equipment. Thus, it is conventional to provide such paper trimmers adjacent photocopying machines, stapling devices, adhesive tape dispensers, containers of paper fasteners, staple removers, etc.
A problem arises in such conventional arrangements in that the different devices and supplies are indiscriminately provided on tabletops, and the like, making it difficult at times to locate the specific device or supply required Additionally, the random placement of the devices and supplies on the working surfaces interferes with efficient paper handling, particularly where a number of people are utilizing the devices and supplies.